


Stealing Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Neville's usually careful, but there's something about Charlie that makes him think anything goes.





	Stealing Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Rushed sex. Semi-public place. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for ’s April Birthday celebration. Prompt from Digthewriter.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Stealing Time

~

“So how do you know the groom-to-be?” a soft voice asked. 

Neville, who’d been sipping his drink and surreptitiously checking out the fit blokes Ron had invited to his stag party, jumped. 

“Sorry.” The man, a stocky redhead, smiled ruefully. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He held out a hand. “Charlie.” 

Shaking his hand, Neville smiled back, unable to resist Charlie’s easy, open expression. “Neville.” 

“Longbottom?” Charlie asked. “Well, well. The hero of Gryffindor.” He clung to Neville’s hand, squeezing gently. 

Neville felt himself flush. “And you’re obviously a Weasley.”

Charlie laughed. “Yeah, it’s not as if I can hide that, what with _this_ hair.” He ran his free hand though dark red curls. “So, where have they been keeping you?” 

Neville laughed. “In the garden, I suppose. I teach Herbology at Hogwarts, I’m Madam Sprout’s assistant.” 

“If you’d been _my_ Herbology professor, I’d know a lot more about plants,” Charlie said, his thumb beginning to caress Neville’s palm. 

Neville swallowed hard. “Oh, I bet you did fine anyway.” 

“I managed.” Charlie leaned in close to Neville. “Right. Now that introductions are out of the way, what do you say we go someplace and chat privately?” The slow and appreciative once-over he gave Neville cast no doubt as to his intentions. 

Neville blinked. “That’s…bold.” 

“Too bold?” Charlie asked, watching Neville carefully. “Because I’ve spent a long time studying behaviour, and you look bored. In fact, you remind me of a dragon about to take to the skies in search of a mate.” 

Charlie was right. He had been bored. Neville licked his lips, tempted. “Do humans usually act like dragons?” 

“Some,” Charlie whispered. “In my experience, a wild creature’s wild no matter what species.” 

Neville’s eyes locked with Charlie’s. The heated promise he saw there made him shiver and, in the end, proved too difficult to resist. “All right. But we have to be quick. I promised Ron I’d do a toast.” 

Charlie grinned in triumph, and a moment later Neville was being adeptly manoeuvred out of the tent and into the cool night air. 

“Do you have a place in mind?” Neville asked. 

Charlie glanced at him, his smile devilish. “Our dad has this handy storage shed that should prove useful—” 

“Ah,” said Neville, and within moments he was being drawn into the shed. 

It was dark, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. There were bits and bobs everywhere, but there was also a table and a worn but comfortable-looking chair in front of it.

Charlie was still clinging to Neville’s hand, drawing him along. When he sat in the chair, and pulled Neville into his lap, Neville adjusted quickly. “There,” Charlie said. “Now we can get comfortable.” 

Neville felt anything but comfortable, but before things could start to feel awkward, Charlie curved a hand around his neck, drawing his face down. 

At the first touch of Charlie’s lips, Neville’s nerves dissolved. It felt natural, as if he’d always been meant kiss Charlie, and when their tongues met, Neville relaxed into the kiss, moaning and pressing closer. 

Charlie deftly undid the buttons on Neville’s dress robes, sliding his palms over Neville’s stomach while Neville fumbled with Charlie’s clothes. 

Drawing back, Charlie groaned. “I know we said quick, but I really want to unwrap you and take my time.” 

“We can’t,” Neville gasped, leaning his forehead against Charlie’s. “I need to be back inside the tent soon.” 

“I know.” Reaching into Neville’s trousers, Charlie wrapped his hand around Neville’s cock. “Which is why I haven’t already dragged you back to mine.” 

Neville’s breath hitched. “Fuck,” he whispered. 

“I wish,” Charlie murmured, stroking Neville rhythmically. “Later?” 

Closing his eyes, Neville leaned down and kissed Charlie to stop himself saying anything too incriminating. He’d been attracted to people before, of course, but this… _this_ was stronger than anything he’d ever felt. He wanted to Banish their clothes and fuck Charlie in every way possible. He wanted to taste every inch of him, to explore the muscled body he could feel through his robes, to make him moan, shake, come apart. 

Sooner than he liked, Neville felt his balls draw up. He dragged his mouth from Charlie’s and gasped, “I’m coming—”

“Do it, gorgeous,” said Charlie, looking down. “Let me see you come.” 

Shaking, Neville came, his cock spurting all over Charlie’s hand and robes. Charlie pulled his down for another kiss, plundering his mouth as Neville came down from his orgasmic high. 

Once he was done, Neville leaned back and sighed, his hand palming Charlie’s erection. “You’re still—”

“Yes, but we’re on a deadline.” 

Neville shook his head. “We have time.” 

Charlie sighed. “I don’t think—”

Ignoring him, Neville slipped out of his lap and knelt on the floor between his legs. Pressing Charlie’s thighs apart, he made quick work of his flies. “We have time,” he repeated, and, without waiting for an answer, lifted Charlie’s cock out and licked the head. 

Charlie moaned, his hands settling in Neville’s hair. 

His cock was thick, but Neville was determined, and while he couldn’t fit the whole thing in his mouth, he did try. He got about halfway down before he had to stop. 

“Fuck,” Charlie whispered. “Look at you. You’re so fucking gorgeous, swallowing my cock like that.” 

Neville closed his eyes and employed every trick he knew, listening to Charlie’s gasps and moans as he licked, sucked and, finally, hummed. 

“Merlin,” Charlie groaned, his hips starting to shallowly slide his cock in and out of Neville’s mouth. “You’re killing me!” 

Opening his throat, Neville pressed further. He was starting to drool a bit, but that didn’t matter. All he cared about was making Charlie come as hard as he had. 

Charlie’s fingers tightened in Neville’s hair. “Coming,” he warned. “Fucking hell, I’m coming—”

Neville hummed in agreement, and moment later, bitter fluid filled his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, but finally had to pull off. Some hit him in the face, and he closed his eyes. 

They were both still gasping for air when a voice came from outside. “…could he be? He promised he’d speak! You think he’s in the shed?” 

Neville looked up at Charlie, whose face was still slack with pleasure. “That’s Ron!” Neville hissed. 

Charlie nodded. Drawing his wand, he waved it, and Neville’s face, his robes, and Charlie’s robes, were all clean. Helping Neville up onto his feet, Charlie tucked himself in, while Neville did the same. 

By the time the door opened, Charlie was holding up his lit wand, and was pointing to something in the corner of the shed. “…some sort of Muggle listening device—” Pausing, he looked at Ron, Harry standing behind him. “Ron, what are you doing out here? Isn’t it your stag party in the tent?” 

Ron, eyes narrowed, looked back and forth between them. “What are you doing?”

Charlie shrugged. “Giving Neville a tour.” 

“Of the shed?” 

Charlie smirked. “Why not?” 

Ron raised an eyebrow. Neville was pretty sure he’d picked that expression up from Harry. “Nev said he was going to make a toast.” 

Neville cleared his throat. “Oh, is it that time?” 

“Yeah.” Ron turned away. “It is. Although I can give you a minute to…clean up.” 

Just before he closed the shed door, Neville saw Harry wink at him. He sighed. “I think they’re onto us.” 

Charlie grinned. “Yeah, I think they is. Although I can’t say I care.” Pulling Neville close, he then kissed him softly, his tongue sweeping inside his mouth. When he drew back, he was panting. “Fuck. I can taste myself on your tongue.” 

Neville smiled. “That shouldn’t be a surprise.” 

“True.” Charlie steered him towards the door. “You better make this a fast toast, because when you’re done, I’m taking you home, and I’m tasting you all over.” 

Letting himself be chivvied along, Neville chuckled. Looked like the night wasn’t going to be boring anymore. 

~


End file.
